


creeping (into your heart)

by thechenesis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Obsession!Jongdae, Smut, Tsundere!Jongdae (kind of), Witches, alternative universe, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechenesis/pseuds/thechenesis
Summary: Chen is a high-class demon that has been bound to an ordinary city mage due to a rather unfortunate event. For most of the duration of their contract, he has been looking forward to the time when he'll finally be set free  ― but when said time comes, it is nothing like what he had imagined.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: electriFIREd Round 2





	creeping (into your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #EF68. To my prompter - your prompt was awesome! ♡ Hope I did it justice!

“Is _that_ the reason you called me here?”

Chanyeol hummed while he stirred the thick golden mixture in the cauldron.

“The potion won’t work unless it is cooked at a very precise temperature, and you’re the best at controlling it.”

When Jongdae frowned, the chain dangling from his lip piercing to his earring swung lightly in the air.

“Let me get this straight.” He enunciated word by word at a very slow pace, almost as if each vowel and consonant required a great load of strength to be pronounced. They did, in a way: he was pissed out of his mind. “You summoned _me_ , Chen, Lord of the Seventh Realm, Annihilator of Innocence, the Dark Malakim, Prince of Thunder, to serve as your personal… regulated burner?”

Smiling side to side, Chanyeol nodded once as he raised his arm in the air and turned his wrist towards the demon. A long black like stretched around his wrist, its two ends separated by the distance of a couple of fingers in the inner part of his arm.

“I did. We made a pact, remember?”

Oh, how could he ever forget that deplorable incident ― a series of unfortunate events (from his point of view, at least) that led a mere city mage like Chanyeol to seal a pact with one of the top five demons from Hell. Worst of all: the terms of their contract stipulated that Jongdae’s (Chen’s real name, whose knowledge was the only reason Chanyeol had been able to summon him in the first place) payment for his services were to be, solely, a soul…

The soul from Chanyeol’s dog, Toben.

Chen was more of a cat person himself, so that thought did not please him in the slightest.

Besides, Toben was an absolute wild beast.

He was still pissed, but priorities first: duty called. Something clicked in his mind ― a tiny, but perceptible, change in temperature. He snapped his fingers once, and the fire under the cauldron heated back to the temperature Chanyeol had originally requested.

“You know I have no choice, but could you perhaps consider only summoning me when I am _really_ necessary? Like that time you had to fight an Earth golem. That was fun.”

“Sorry, can’t do that. You know I’ve already cut you a lot of slack by setting up a contract with you instead of just accepting your eternal servitude like I _could_ , since I found out your true name.”

That… was true.

 _Also_ another event Chen could not forget ― and hated remembering. Upon being summoned for the first time, he had begged Chanyeol for a fixed-term contract, in despair at the bare idea of being eternally bound to something ― or some _one_.

Chen swore that would be the first _and_ last time he would ever beg anyone for anything.

Fortunately, Chanyeol had been kind enough to accept his plea. The conditions Chanyeol had established had been 5 human years or 1,000 summonings, whichever came first.

Chen did not care to keep track. When the conditions of the pact were fulfilled, he knew he would just feel it ― as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, as if an undefined pressure disappeared from his chest.

The line on Chanyeol’s wrist was also an indication. At first there had been no line at all; with each summoning, however, a tiny black dot inked on his skin. The line now circled most of his wrist. The closer the two ends were, the closer they were to the end of their relationship as well.

Chen was easily angered, but his irritation also dissipated rather quickly. After the initial displeasure of being pulled to the Corporal Realm passed, he found himself curious about what potion Chanyeol was brewing.

“What is that?” he asked, as nonchalant as he could.

Chanyeol grinned, either oblivious to Jongdae’s feigned disinterest or intentionally ignoring it.

“It’s a potion of obedience. I hope to use it in Toben’s training to make him listen to me.”

Jongdae quirked an eyebrow. Although unusual, it was the exact kind of idea he would expect from Chanyeol.

He had never heard of such a potion before, though. Subjugating one’s inner self and turning them into a zombie without consciousness that would mindlessly follow orders? Sure, that was easy. Teaching someone limits and drawing boundaries they would consciously respect? _That_ was a real challenge.

Even more so for a dog.

And even _more_ so for a dog as unrestrained as Toben.

Chen lifted himself up and sat on the counter of Chanyeol’s kitchen.

“Now _that’s_ something I want to see.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Why do I feel you’re mocking me?”

“Because I _am_ ,” the demon answered, as he rocked his legs back and forth. “But go on. There is a slight chance of 1 in a million you might succeed.”

Chanyeol pouted as he looked back to his mixture. “That’s… not very reassuring.”

“I’m _not_ being sarcastic,” Jongdae declared (he was). “There have been cases of people beating those odds. This might well be your lucky day.”

Or perhaps his lucky day had been when he found out Chen’s real name, and the demon was now set on draining out all his luck as revenge. Who could know?

“I’ve studied a lot before coming up with this recipe,” Chanyeol picked up. Whether the explanation was to Chen or just additional encouragement to himself, not even he himself knew. Soon that silly wide grin of his had returned to his face, and his stirring got a lot more enthusiastic. “I’m confident it will work.”

The demon rolled his eyes. Chanyeol’s unrealistic optimism was something he was already used to by now. He would never admit to it, but… he even thought it was cute. Just a tiny, weeny bit.

They were silent for a while. Chanyeol chanted some magic words from time to time, added a few more ingredients here and there, while Chen concentrated on keeping the temperature just right as his (temporary) _master_ ( _ugh_ ) had ordered him to.

When the aromatic golden liquid turned dark brown, Chanyeol put out the fire and announced it was ready. He got a piece of cured meat from his cupboard and dipped it into the mixture, then prompted Chen to use his powers again, this time to cool it.

While holding the potion-dipped meat on his right hand as if it were the Holy Grail, he called for Toben ― who had so far been sleeping on Chanyeol’s bed.

Sniffing the food, the dog trotted up to them and sat in front of him. He seemed confused as he eyed the piece of meat in his owner’s hand, most likely wondering why perfectly good cured meat had been coated in that weird-smelling _thing_.

“Toben, lie down.” The dog continued to stare at him, unmoving. Chanyeol kneeled. “Toben, give me your paw.” Toben’s eyes did not stray away from the meat. “If you give me your paw, I’ll give you the meat.”

Maybe Toben’s pride was bigger than his stomach, because he still did not move.

Chanyeol sighed as he lowered his hand anyway and let the dog lap up the food in a fraction of a second.

“What’s the point of offering him a reward if you’re going to give it to him regardless of whether he obeys you or not?” Chen pointedly remarked.

“After he eats it, he _will_ obey me,” the mage explained with feverish passion. “The potion is supposed to make him recognize me as his pack leader. Obeying me will become an instinct.”

“I see. And how long will it take for that brainwashing of yours to work?”

He frowned. “It is _not_ brainwashing. I _am_ in fact his owner, you know. I just have to help Toben to understand that, too.” He looked at the dog as the animal finished licking up his lips and paws. “It should be done in a minute.”

They both waited in silence again. Toben proceeded to lick his intimate parts clean, paying both of them no heed.

After solid five minutes had passed, Chanyeol managed to gather enough courage to put his potion to the test.

“Toben,” the dog looked up to him, “sit.”

The black-haired dog did not move. Not at first, at least.

It was obvious to Chen that, whatever Chanyeol’s invention was, it had not worked. The disappointment gradually fading into the mage’s face, however, bothered him for some reason he could not understand.

Chen hated to be bothered.

Without Chanyeol’s noticing, he moved behind the mage’s back and shot the dog _that_ look ― the one that made the souls of the dead wail, that terrorized angels and made even demons tremble.

Although the dog didn’t seem _too_ impressed, he was still impressed enough to sit up.

When the mage looked back, Chen had already moved back to where he had been sitting on the counter.

“It worked! He respects me now!”

Jongdae felt a lot better. That look of senseless happiness was the only fitting one for that stupid mage’s face.

“Seems today’s indeed your lucky day.”

Four human years passed, and the circle around Chanyeol’s wrist was almost complete.

Chen had become keenly aware of how close they were to the end of their contract; he could not quite understand why the thought just wouldn’t leave his mind. Rationally, he figured it must be anxiety due to how close he was to being released from the shackles of his contract, to becoming free once more.

Deep down, though, he was not too sure that was the right explanation.

He made the mental effort to count all the occasions Chanyeol had summoned him ― fortunately for him, demons had a rather good memory ―, and came to the conclusion they only had three more meetings left.

When Chanyeol summoned him that afternoon, that count went down to two.

Chen looked around to check what stupid task he was supposed to carry out that day.

The mage was lying on the couch in his messy leaving room, only his eyes visible as he peeked at Jongdae from between the blankets wrapped around him.

“Can demons catch a cold?” He asked with a nasal accent to his voice, most likely due to a stuffy nose.

The demon overlord folded his arms. “Are you _serious_?”

The blankets around Chanyeol’s head moved up and down. Chen assumed that was him nodding.

“No. Virus and bacteria can’t do shit to us.”

The demon looked at the garbage can full of dirty tissues next to the couch, then to the half-drunk cup of tea on the coffee table and the bottle of pills placed on its side.

“Do you want me to cure you or something? I thought you could brew a potion for that.”

Chanyeol groaned as he managed to sit up. A string of snot came out of his nose.

“We are not supposed to do that. Every mage learns that in Magic 101.” He grabbed a tissue. Almost as soon as he had wiped his nose, more discharge came out. “Not everything should be solved with magic. It’s bad for your immune system, you know.”

Both of Chen’s eyebrows raised. He was not impressed.

“Alright. If that’s not it, then what do you want me to do? Clean your mess? I can’t cook for my damned soul, so don’t even think of asking.”

Chanyeol laughed. He _laughed_. How dare he―

“I thought you demons were good at _everything_.”

“Just so we’re clear here: we _are_ ,” Jongdae declared as he fixed the lapels of his red suit. “But demons don’t eat. I mean, we don’t _have_ to, we just do it when we feel like it. So there’s no point in me cooking shitty food just for the sake of learning it.” He squeezed his eyes. “Wait, so you _do_ want me to cook?”

“Nah, I was just teasing you.” The mage wiped his runny nose again, but it was useless: as soon as he moved the tissue away from his face, another string of snot trickled down. Jongdae did not know what that felt like ― but he did know what it _looked_ like. _Gross_. “I just want you to hug me.”

“Well, as long as it’s not cooking… _What_?” The demon furrowed his brows, in a mix of shock and disbelief. “What did you say?”

“Hug. As in _hugging_ , embracing, putting your arms around something―or someone, you know?”

Chen rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not ignorant ― I know what hugging _is_.” Chanyeol chuckled while he wiped his nose for the umpteenth time. “You summoned me to _hug_ you? As in _me,_ hugging _you_?!”

“Growing up, whenever I got sick, either my mom or my sister would lie next to me until I was able to fall asleep, even if that meant they’d catch my cold. But now,” he sneezed, “they live too far, and I don’t want to call any of my friends here and risk them getting sick because of me.”

“Does that mean you don’t care if _I_ get sick?”

“To be honest… I thought you were most likely immune, but I wasn’t sure. If you weren’t, I was not going to ask you to stay either.”

“You know you can’t withdraw a summoning like that, right? Even if you sent me back without asking for anything, that’d already count as one less summoning for you. It is counted the moment you say my name.”

The mage nodded. “I know.”

Well, well, well. Chen had to admit ― that was a surprise. He’d never thought anyone would spend a summoning opportunity so frivolously; even Chanyeol, up to that point, had always taken the most advantage of him whenever he got called to the Corporal Realm. If he was willing to do that…

“You must really want some company,” the demon muttered.

Chanyeol let himself fall onto the couch, tightening the blankets around his shoulders. “Yeah. I’m the kind of person that gets really vulnerable when I’m sick.”

Jongdae folded his arms, unfolded them, then folded them again. _Shit_. That situation― that was really something else. Hugging… hugging a _human_ … he be damned.

Well, not like anyone would ever find out anyway.

“Fine.” Fortunately, he had put on an undershirt that day. He removed his red suit jacket and placed it on the armchair; he could easily remove any wrinkles, but still, he liked that suit too much to even let it wrinkle in the first place. “Give me some space.”

Chanyeol wriggled towards the edge of the seats, leaving a gap between himself and the back of the couch. Jongdae floated over him and then lowered himself slowly till fit right into that gap, lying snuggly between Chanyeol and the upholstered cushions behind him.

For lack of a better place to put his arm, he threw it over the side of Chanyeol’s body.

That position… way too close.

“Couldn’t you afford a bigger couch?” Chen commented not long after, with his face almost stuffed against Chanyeol’s back (or, more accurately, the blankets). “This one really can’t fit two people.”

“No one ever sleeps here, so I didn’t think it was necessary,” the mage sheepishly apologized, his voice a bit muffled since he had now covered his face with the blankets as well.

The demon supposed that was good reasoning. In these four years, he had indeed never thought the couch was too small; maybe, it was the kind of thing one only realizes in very particular circumstances… like that one.

Chanyeol was wrapped in a couple of blankets, so all Jongdae could feel was the softness of the fabrics against the part of his skin that were not covered by his clothes. Still, he could vaguely sense the firm edges of Chanyeol’s hipbones pointing out against the tips of his fingers.

For some reason, the thought was mildly disturbing.

“You’re so warm,” the mage commented after a while of comfortable silence.

“Does that bother you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No. It’s nice. It’s… cozy.”

The demon lifted his head a bit. The tip of Chanyeol’s ears were poking out from the blankets, as red as tomatoes. If Chanyeol was feeling too hot, what with that heat from Hell (quite literally) against his back and all those blankets covering him, he did not say anything.

“Thank you,” the mage spoke again some time after. “I was not sure you’d agree to do this.”

Jongdae shrugged ― well, as much as he could in those circumstances.

“You know I don’t have a choice, right? I have to do anything you say.”

“Yeah, but still. Thanks.”

Chen didn’t answer, and Chanyeol didn’t speak again. They continued in that position for a long time, and it was not until Chanyeol’s breathing indicated he had fallen deep asleep that Jongdae dared to dislodge himself from him.

He floated up again, got his jacket, and returned to the underworld, somehow feeling a little warmer than before.

The next time Chanyeol summoned him, it was a sunny afternoon.

Once more, they were in Chanyeol’s living room. The mage was looking much better, all silly grins and smiles as he watched Jongdae emerge from his usual blackish portal and land graciously on the wooden floor.

“So, what’s the second to last nonsense of yours I have to put up with?”

Chanyeol summarily ignored him. “Good afternoon to you too.”

The demon frowned in lieu of greeting him back, but Chanyeol was already used to that, so he didn’t really mind. Besides, they had known each other for so long at that point that he could distinguish between most of Chen’s frowns. There was his annoyed frown; his embarrassed frown; his angry frown; and (among others) that one ― the I’m-in-a-good-mood-but-I’m-too-proud-to-show-it frown.

“So?” Jongdae insisted, obviously attempting his best to keep a nonchalant tone to his voice.

“Since summer is approaching, I decided to come up with a new potion that may actually be profitable.” Chanyeol took a small brown bottle from the table and shook it in Jongdae’s direction. “It’s a potion intended to regulate your body temperature. Among other things, it’s supposed to stop you from sweating.”

Well, Chen ought to give it to him sometimes. That actually sounded like a decent idea.

“There’s just a problem, though. Demons don’t sweat, so how am I going to help you?”

Chanyeol winked at him. “I figured as much, don’t worry. I’ll be the one to take the potion. All you got to do is help me sweat. Or, should I say, help me do something that would make me sweat.”

“Do you want me to heat the room up again?”

Some two years earlier, there had been a problem with the central heating in Chanyeol’s building during a particularly cold winter. Back then, Chanyeol had summoned Jongdae to keep his home warm.

That had likely been one of the most boring nights of Jongdae’s life ― spending so many hours without anything better to do, just being there in Chanyeol’s room and heating the temperature whenever it dropped a few degrees. Fortunately, this time it didn’t seem like it would take that long.

“No. If it doesn’t work, I don’t want to get all sweaty. Besides, there are some other variables involved.”

“Alright, mr. _cientist_ …”

“―I’m a _mage_ ―”

“… what’s your grand idea, then?”

“To hold hands!”

That was, in all likelihood, the first time in centuries someone had actually managed to leave Jongdae speechless.

“…Hold hands? Really?”

“To be honest… that was the original reason I had this idea.” Chanyeol bashfully twiddled his thumbs, looking at some undefined point on the ground. “I was holding Sehun’s hand the other day and my palm got all sweaty really fast, it was really unpleasant.”

Sehun… if Chen recalled correctly, Chanyeol had mentioned that name a couple of times ― his best friend, something like that.

Not that he cared.

“Well, that actually may not be too bad. I guess couples might find your potion useful.”

“Right??” The mage did a 180-degree turn, going from mildly embarrassed to incredibly excited in an instant. “It’s a good idea, right?”

“It’s decent _at best_ ,” Jongdae corrected him, “but even for that, it has to work first. Let’s see what you’ve got this time.”

Such words were already high praise coming from Chen, so Chanyeol was not reticent at receiving them with much enthusiasm.

As the demon sat on the couch next to him, Chanyeol opened the small bottle and drank it all in one go. He then grabbed the hand Jongdae had extended towards him, tightly intertwining their fingers.

“Do we have to do _that_ ,” Chen grumbled as he tried to release his fingers from Chanyeol’s strong grip.

“The tighter we hold hands, the more likely it is I’ll sweat,” the mage explained, refusing to let go. “Besides, this is how most couple hold hands, so this is the position we have to test.”

…That made sense.

They were sitting next to each other, their bodies separated by the distance of two palms at most ― Chen’s sleek red suit in a sharp contrast to Chanyeol’s wrinkled sweatsuit that looked like it hadn’t been taken off of his body for at least a week.

Jongdae’s eyes roamed the room in the opposite direction of where Chanyeol was, observing the furniture and objects there but paying attention to nothing in particular.

Then, it suddenly occurred to him.

“Is this how you were holding that Sehun’s hand?”

“Hm?” It seemed Chanyeol had also gotten distracted. He looked at the demon, a bit puzzled at first before the question dawned on him. “Oh, Sehun? Yeah, the same way. We were watching a movie ― right in this exact place we’re now, by the way. Sehun’s very cuddly, especially at night.”

That was too much information at once. “…He spent the night? You said nobody ever slept here.”

“Yeah. He came to watch some movies, I guess a couple of weeks ago? But he’s a good drinker and we got carried away. Before we realized it, it was already morning. At some point my hand got all sticky and disgusting and the idea occurred to me.”

The demon nodded once before he looked to the other side again.

He didn’t know why that bothered him so much. He found it very weird that someone as humanly attractive as Chanyeol never had any partners around; for that reason, he highly doubted the Sehun guy was just a friend as the mage was telling him. He did not like being lied to, so maybe that was what annoyed him: why wouldn’t Chanyeol just be honest?

On the other hand… they had only one summoning left after that one. Was it worth it to argue over something so trivial?

Nah ― he didn’t think so.

As he mindlessly chewed on one of his lip piercings, his eyes focused on the red flowers by the window. He had never noticed them before ― a bright, vivid red, the same color as his vests.

“What kind of flowers are these?”

Chanyeol directed his eyes towards the flowers too. “They’re Camellias. I got them a couple of days ago.” He seemed to hesitate, but soon proceeded with apparent nonchalance, “do you like them?”

“They’re pretty as far as flowers go, I guess. I don’t really care for flowers, though. I get sick of the smell real quick.”

“Oh, right― demons have a keen sense smell. I’d forgotten.”

The room returned to silence. Jongdae glanced in Chanyeol’s direction after some time, noticing he seemed quite downcast compared to his high spirits earlier. He couldn’t understand why. The mage’s palm was still decidedly dry against his own, even with their tight grip and intertwined fingers ― shouldn’t he be happy?

Chen turned his eyes to their hands. He had never noticed how larger Chanyeol’s hands were when compared to his: their fingers were overall the same thickness, but Chanyeol’s were more than a third longer than his. They were slender and quite bony too; but somehow, still comfortable in their grasp.

The demon’s hand was feeling increasingly warmer, even though his body temperature tended not be affected by external factors. He didn’t really understand why that was. Did the potion have any effect on his skin, he wondered?

Yet, it was not an unpleasant feeling. Not at all, in fact. Chanyeol’s hold on him ― he disliked it much less than he thought he would…

When the mage moved his thumb, brushing it over the side of Jongdae’s hand, the demon almost jumped on his seat.

“Sorry, did I startle you?”

Chen felt embarrassed. A high-class demon having such a reaction, honestly…

“It was nothing. I was deep in thought, that’s all.”

That was only partially true ― not that he would ever tell that to Chanyeol, though.

Reality was, he couldn’t remember the last time he had held someone’s hand.

After that, he couldn’t help being overly aware of Chanyeol’s hand on his, the slight pressure of the tips of his long fingers pressing against the back of his hand; the way the mage would casually brush his thumb up and down every so often, seemingly with not a thought in his mind; the bony edges of his bones protruding against Chen’s own fingers, but somehow his skin was still very soft, and very warm.

At the end of the day, they came to the conclusion the potion was ― quite miraculously, Jongdae thought ― a success.

Maybe Chanyeol’s luck had started to change.

Next would be their very last meeting. The last summoning Chanyeol was entitled to.

Jongdae could not believe he himself had been so _dense._

First, hugging.

Next, holding hands.

Mentioning a “friend” that had slept over while holding hands.

Was it not obvious what Chanyeol was after?

The demon, who took pride in his intellectual abilities, could not believe he had been so obtuse not to acknowledge it all earlier as it happened. He had, quite honestly, been rather gullible, and there was nothing he despised more than making a fool of himself.

His embarrassment aside… he couldn’t deny it was also a bit flattering. He _knew_ he was attractive, and powerful, and just overall _hot_ (in many senses), but there was no harm in having other people think that of him as well.

Besides, Chanyeol was not half bad.

Therefore, as soon as his initial anger subsided, the thoughts about what Chanyeol was going to do next filled his mind.

They had hugged, then held hands. The next logic step was most likely a kiss. Although, since they only had one meeting left…

Maybe Chanyeol would aim for something even riskier?

Jongdae had no thoughts on the matter (he did). It was his duty as the demon being summoned; whatever Chanyeol required of him, he would have to comply (would he?). It was an obligation: nothing more, nothing less (was it?).

Still, his gut filled with anticipation as he waited for the next time he would be pulled towards the Corporal Realm. It usually took the mage a couple of weeks between each summoning ― sometimes a bit more, or a bit less. Chen was sure it would not take him very long.

After all, if he was in love with Jongdae, then he most likely could not wait to see him again… right?

A week passed.

Two.

A month.

Chen dropped by the Soul Tracking department, just to be sure the mage hadn’t had an accident and unintentionally killed himself. They told him his soul seemed perfectly fine.

What was taking him so long?!

He could not even pay the mage a visit: there were clear rules about the limits between Hell, Heaven and the Corporal Realm, and a big shot demon like himself could not cross the borders easily without being noticed. _Fuck_.

The longer it took, the more Jongdae could not stop thinking about it.

Was Chanyeol taking that long to summon him because he needed to gather up courage? Was he planning to do something of a larger scale?

Was he trying to come up with some lame excuse to ask him for them to have sex, as in “help me test this new kind of lube I’ve invented”?

After _three_ months, Chen was sure of two things:

  1. Chanyeol was passionately in love with him; and
  2. They were going to have wild, feral sex.



He was ready, _of course_. In Hell, having sex with people you barely knew was not that uncommon, and Jongdae _was_ quite sexy. Since he had been living for millennia, though, it had been a few centuries since he’d last have sex: it just stopped being fun after the first ten thousand times, and there was no one who really caught his attention.

Not that he _was_ interested in Chanyeol (not at all). It was just an obligation (right?). He had no choice (none). There was no desire involved. There was not a chance he had been falling for that silly mage ― no chance in Hell.

He had been waiting for so long, that when that familiar hook pulled him up towards the sky (more accurately, towards the portal that’d opened up above him), he thought Armageddon and the fated battle against Heaven had finally started.

While he was floating through the cold, refreshing darkness, it dawned on him that the time had finally came.

When he emerged on the other side of the portal, he made sure to land on his best angle. Luckily, he was not wearing an undershirt that day ― in fact, nothing under his jacket. From the right spot, Chanyeol might even be able to catch a glimpse of his pierced nipples.

What he did not expect, though, was that he had been summoned in a _park_. Chanyeol was holding a small package of corn that he had been feeding to the birds.

“Hey, long time no see,” the mage greeted, looking his usual happy self. “Toben ran away. Could you catch him for me before he leaves the park?”

Jongdae was just outraged. “Is _that_ what you called me here for?”

Chanyeol, in turn, seemed very confused by his reaction. “I… I guess?”

“Listen. This is your _last_ summoning. _Last_. I _refuse_ to do something so stupid for your _last_ summoning.”

“I thought you were supposed to do whatever I wanted you to do? That’s what you always say.”

“Yeah, _usually_ , except for your last summoning. You don’t want to waste such an amazing opportunity on something so futile. Think it over. I’m leaving.”

“Wait―”

Before Chanyeol could stop him, Jongdae had already teleported back.

That _was_ a breach of their contract, though: Chen _was_ supposed to do whatever Chanyeol wanted him to. If he had not been such a strong demon, he most likely would not have been able to fight against the urge to obey, or ― more importantly ― to revert the automatic count of the summoning.

There was a good chance Chanyeol did not feel very strongly about that desire too, which made it easier to avoid the count as well.

Jongdae was sure that had just been a misunderstanding. Either Chanyeol had a hidden agenda, or he had chickened out at the last second. He just needed an extra push, which Jongdae’s refusal should suffice as.

Next time, the demon was sure Chanyeol would ask him for a kiss… or more.

Except next time, the mage was cooking and wanted Chen to _slice the fucking onions_.

The next time after _that_ , he needed help to _clean up his house_.

Fixing his TV.

Watering his flowers.

Flying him to work so he’d get there on time.

Ironing his clothes.

Finishing roasting a chicken because Chanyeol’s oven had stopped working.

It took all of Jongdae’s strength not to give in to their contract; to bend the rules and preserve Chanyeol’s right for a last summoning.

 _Damn_. Was there a chance he had been wrong all that time? Was Chanyeol not actually interested in him at all? Did he really just want to make his final wish and get rid of him forever?

Regardless, Chen knew they couldn’t just keep on going like that. Even he had limitations; if he continued to go against the rules, surely someone was bound to notice, and not even a high-profile demon like him could evade the paperwork of not complying with his duties.

The very next time he was summoned, it would be his last opportunity to get this straight.

The next time they met was in Chanyeol’s living room again.

Both of them spoke nothing as they stared at one another for ages.

After that long silence, Jongdae was the one to take the initiative to talk.

“Aren’t you going to give me an order?”

“Are you going to obey?”

“Depends on what you ask. Like I’ve told you, I’m not some measly underling. I have my pride.”

“What about all those times I asked you to do small stuff?”

Jongdae sighted as he felt his patience running dry. “We’ve talked about this. Whatever happened in the past doesn’t matter. This is your last order, your last wish. Ask it properly.”

It was the mage’s time to sigh. “I honestly don’t know what you expect me to say. I can’t think of anything that would be worthy of your magnificence.”

The demon could not tell whether Chanyeol was being ironic. Just to be safe, he assumed he was.

“Yeah. It might be too hard for a low-level mage like you to think of something that actually matters.”

Chanyeol scowled. “If I’m low-level, I wonder what that says about demons that end up becoming my underlings?”

“That happened _by chance_.”

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

Jongdae was _fuming_. There was nothing he loathed more than having his pride hurt ― especially by someone (he hated to admit it) he cared about.

“Forget that, it’s beyond the point. What you ask of me ― it doesn’t even have to be _that_ grandiose. Just don’t treat me like some random person you’ve hired to do your chores. Ask me something _meaningful_.”

Chanyeol scratched his head. He looked tired. Dejected.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

If that mage did not want to have some savage sex till they were both spent beyond their wildest dreams, then… Chen hoped he could at least be somewhat _helpful_ (and have some fun).

“Ask me something you’re afraid of. The thing you’re afraid to do the most.”

“…Something I’m afraid of?”

“Yeah. You most likely won’t find anyone more capable than me in your life. You want to hunt down some dragon, go to the depths of the ocean to collect a lost magic orb, defy the rules of the natural world? That’s your best opportunity to do any of it. Ask away.”

“What I’m afraid of the most …”

The mage just stood there, gaze lost somewhere in front of him, deep in thought.

Jongdae did not know what to expect, but there was one thing he decided: if Chanyeol asked him something stupid again… to make his bed, burn some old documents he didn’t need anymore… he would do it. There was no point in postponing their farewell anymore.

That was the end.

“What you feel for me.”

“…Huh?”

“Tell me what you feel for me.”

“ _What_?”

“You told me to ask you what I’m afraid of the most, didn’t you?” Chanyeol looked straight at him, dead serious. “Then that’s it. I want to know what you feel.”

 _Damn_. Feelings?! Jongdae would have much preferred Chanyeol to say he wanted to fuck him instead.

“You’re… pathetic?”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“You know that’s not what I’m asking.”

That was the catch: it didn’t really matter how Chanyeol worded it ― his true wish was what he _wanted_ , deep in his heart. Chen knew this, of course. As long as he did not give the mage the answer he had _truly_ asked for, his order would not be considered to have been obeyed by whatever powers that bound them together.

“I… despise you.”

They stared at one another. Then Chanyeol looked at his wrist. The last mark had appeared after he summoned Chen, and hadn’t been reverted so far like previous times ― but the line around his wrist had not disappeared like it should once their contract was over either.

That meant Jongdae hadn’t really obeyed his last order… yet.

Of course, the demon also knew it.

Seeing Chen’s hesitation apparently gave Chanyeol an extra dose of courage, because his next words were spoken with a lot more emphasis than before. “Tell me.”

“…I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because… because! Because!!” Jongdae turned his back to Chanyeol and kicked the emptiness in front of him for some release. “It’s shameful!”

Chanyeol touched Jongdae’s shoulder, but the demon shook him off.

“What’s so shameful, Jongdae?”

 _Shit_. Not him using his real name. It’d been so long since anyone had called him that, too…

“That you…” he clenched his fists, “a measly, ordinary mage…”, he chewed on his lip piercings once, his breathing now quite irregular, “managed to… enrapture me.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. “I did _what_?”

Jongdae turned around abruptly, flames bursting from his eyes.

“Don’t make me repeat it!”

“Alright, alright, I won’t!”

Despite the situation, Chanyeol was now grinning from ear to ear ― the widest smile the demon had ever witnessed on him.

The mage raised his arm between them, just as the line around his wrist started shining in a bright red light, almost blinding them as its shine became stronger and stronger…

And then, it disappeared altogether.

They both stood there, in front of each other, none of them knowing what to do, what to say.

Chen felt more embarrassed than he had ever felt in his life ― or at least as long as he could remember.

That was _not_ how he had expected things to go. He was ok with the idea of them having sex, or of Chanyeol being hopelessly in love with him; _Chanyeol_ would have been the one to confess, and then they would have kissed or whatever, he would have returned to Hell, and that’d have been it: another human who would have been cunningly seduced by a demon.

A human seducing a demon was unheard of. _Scandalous_ , really. What would all the demons of Hell think if they found out… how _weak_ of him, to _have feelings…_ like a human!

“So… what happens next?”

Jongdae was so absorbed in his self-deprecating thoughts it took him a while to realize Chanyeol was talking to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you… have to leave now?”

Chen looked up. “Well… for now, only if you want me to. Technically, we’re still within the time frame of your last order.”

Chanyeol took a step forward.

“Could I ask you for something else?”

Jongdae’s heart started racing in his chest.

“You know our contract is over.”

“I know, but… can’t you give me a bonus? Since I’ve been so nice and all?”

“…I guess I could. Maybe. Depending on what you ask.”

The mage placed his large hands on Chen’s waist, very lightly still, almost just hovering them over his red suit jacket.

“Can I kiss you?”

“That’s not exactly an order. Nor a wish.”

“Guess you’re right.” He chuckled. “Then… can you kiss me?”

That was more like it.

Of course, it was _beneath_ Chen to tiptoe to kiss whoever it was. Instead, he floated some ten centimeters up the ground, in the perfect height and angle to throw his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and press himself against him.

Their lips smashed together, and almost instantly both of them gave each other room for an open-mouthed kiss; both too eager to be patient, to take it any slower than they wanted it to be.

Chanyeol wrapped Chen’s waist with his hands, awing at the fact his fingers almost met behind his back from how narrow the demon’s waist actually was. From how loose that red jacket was on him, the mage had never noticed.

The thought of Jongdae having such a tiny waist when compared to his hands made Chanyeol’s blood boil. His eyes shone red as he moved them both towards his room as fast as he could, Chen still floating midair with his arms thrown around his neck.

Their lips did not leave each other even as they both fell on the mattress. Jongdae moaned hungrily as Chanyeol pulled his hair to tilt his head back and sucked on one of his lip piercings, circling the cold metal with the tip of his tongue.

“Jongdae,” the mage breathed against his skin, licking the sharp outline of his jaw as he moved down towards his neck, “what do you prefer…”

“―stop right there.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol nibbled at the spotless skin of Chen’s neck, watching it grow redder and redder as he bit and sucked on it.

Jongdae somehow managed to grab him by the collar of his sweater and pulled him up, till they were looking at each other eye to eye.

“You know what I mean, you fucker.”

“Do I?”

There was a faint tint of red on Jongdae’s cheeks. “Don’t make me say it or I’ll fucking _kill_ you, I swear to Satan!”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Fine.” He smirked. “I’m a _fucker_ all right.”

Chen did not dignify himself to answer such childish wordplay.

Not as if he could have said much, anyway ― as it was at that exact moment and place in time that Chanyeol finally found out about his nipple piercings, and the first touch of his big, calloused fingers on them had Jongdae moaning loudly into the empty room.

The mage fully unbuttoned Chen’s red jacket, then stopped for a moment to marvel at the demon’s sleek torso, the contour of his muscles just lightly suggested under his unexpectedly soft skin. The sparkly jewelry he was wearing ― the thick necklace around his neck, the two silver rings pierced to his nipples ― only made him look that more ethereal, that more _enticing_.

It was during moments like these that Chanyeol thought he would’ve been unable to differentiate between a demon and an angel. Maybe an angel’s moans wouldn’t be so alluring.

Chanyeol was sure there was something magical about Chen ― something, perhaps, truly _diabolical_ ―, because he just could not keep himself from kissing him, licking him, touching him.

He traced the silver ring on one of his nipples with his tongue as his fingers pulled and pushed on the other. The demon wriggled below him, moans rolling out of his mouth in an ever-flowing stream as his small hands dug into Chanyeol’s shoulders, pushing him that much more against his chest.

“Someone has a nipple fetish,” Chanyeol teased (but continued to rub and suck them anyway).

“Why do you think I got them pierced in the first place, you idiot,” Jongdae found the energy to retort ― but almost immediately regreted (or not) when the mage nibbled a little harder on one of his nipples.

The next minutes went by in complete silence, except for their moans and the dirty, wet sounds of Chanyeol’s kisses and sucks on Jongdae’s skin that left the expense of his neck and chest littered with reddish marks ― a trail that would surely turn purple the next morning.

Amidst all this, Jongdae found a way to get that oversized sweatshirt off of Chanyeol, alongside the T-shirt he had underneath. Soon his own pants were gone too, and the mage looked mildly surprised at Chen’s lack of underwear.

Well, what could he say… demons did not really _need_ to wear clothes. Whatever they wore was for fashion, and for aesthetics only. As such… why would he wear underwear?

In an abrupt movement, the demon grabbed Chanyeol and pushed him against the mattress, sitting on top of him instead.

He smiled impishly.

“My turn.”

If the mage was into sucking, then Jongdae was into biting. He pressed his teeth against Chanyeol’s neck in a wolf-like manner, tracing the pulsing vein with his tongue before kissing and biting his way down, pausing for a while on his chest, delighting in the firmness of his pecs and abs, before moving even lower.

By the time his nose scraped against Chanyeol’s pelvis, his dexterous hands had already removed the mage’s pants and underwear, revealing this rather thick, throbbing cock.

“Watch me,” Jongdae said, not as a tease, but as an order.

Chanyeol was more than happy to oblige.

The feeling of those two metal rings on Jongdae’s lips scraping against his cock as the demon deepthroated him was nothing like the mage had ever experienced.

Chen took him in deep, but slow; let his cock sit heavily on his tongue before inching out, hollowing his cheeks around the head before licking it and diving in again. Chanyeol watched him with wide eyes, unable to move them away from Chen’s darkened, wet lips.

The warmth of Jongdae’s mouth and the inherent cold of his piercings brushing against his shaft had Chanyeol curling his toes, his fists clenching tightly onto the sheets. He felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge….

―but not yet.

In another abrupt movement ― this time, his ―, Chanyeol sat down and pulled Chen to his lap.

“Wanna cum in you”, he groaned, the softness of his whisper in sharp contrast to the dirtiness of his words.

“I told you not to say it out loud, you moron,” Jongdae chastised him, but not actually looking too bothered with Chanyeol’s finger that was circling his rim.

The mage asked him to get a bottle on the nightstand. The demon easily made it float up to them, only to find out it was some kind of lube Chanyeol himself had developed. Already tested and safe, the mage assured him.

Well, well ― it seemed Jongdae’s idea of Chanyeol coming up with a lube invention to ask him for sex was not that far off.

The substance was warmer than Chen expected ― thicker too, adhering to his skin and his insides instead of dripping out. Chanyeol pumped his fingers into him nice and slow, making sure to get him as wet as he could; soon Jongdae became a moaning mess, a litany of dirty words escaping his lips as his hips started bouncing against Chanyeol’s fingers, attempting to drive them deeper inside, _faster_.

“Shit, and here I thought it was _demons_ that tortured people,” Chen finally complained after a while. “Can’t you just fuck me?”

“Thought you didn’t want to say that out loud,” the mage teased as he nibbled on Jongdae’s lower lip again, licking one of his piercings for effect.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” he answered ― then moaned as Chanyeol thrusted in in one go.

The stretch was _just right_. Jongdae loved that burn, the slight ting of pain as his rim adapted to the cock that was now inside him. Chanyeol did not leave him much time to adjust, though, and soon started moving, pulling back slowly but fucking back in right after.

“Fuck Jongdae, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” the mage groaned against his neck, sucking a large hickey onto his collarbone as he continued to fuck him at a brutal pace. All the other could do was moan and dig his fingers into his back, drawing long white lines as his nails scraped against his skin.

The rhythm quickly had Chen breathless, whining continuously as Chanyeol’s cock dragged over his sensitive insides.

When Chanyeol felt himself getting closer, he wrapped Jongdae’s cock with one of his hands. He kept his hand still, only his thumb flickering against the head as his hips kept on moving faster as faster, Jongdae meeting his movements halfway as he bounced up and down on his own.

Chen came first, stripes of white shooting against both their torsos as he let one last loud, long moan. Chanyeol came soon after with his head buried on the curve of Jongdae’s neck, his whole body trembling through his orgasm.

Some time and many wipes later, they were lying next to each other on Chanyeol’s bed.

The mage was playing with the chain dangling from Jongdae’s lip rather mindlessly, wrapping it around his fingers, then releasing it again. Jongdae just observed him doing it, a frown (a good frown) on his face.

“What now?” The mage eventually asked, his eyes still fixed on the chain.

“Well, our contract is over.”

“Yeah.”

“And I cannot come to the Corporal Realm without a contract.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to frown. “Yeah. I’m aware.”

“From how I see it… there’s only one way forward.”

The mage stopped his playing and finally looked up to him.

“And? Which way is it?”

“We make a new contract. Sssh― don’t speak. I know what you’re going to say.”

Being a mage, Chanyeol’s soul was his source of spiritual power ― he could not simply give his soul to a demon. Jongdae was well aware.

“There’s a gap in the bureaucracy we can explore. That contract we made? It’s over now, but there’s no rule saying it cannot be renewed. No one ever does it because both parts would have to agree, and of course they never do. In our case, though― we could do it.”

Chanyeol perked up almost immediately upon hearing those words.

“How does that work?”

“The same terms from the original contract apply ― 5 years, or 1,000 summonings, whatever comes next.”

“But… what then?”

“We can renew it again.”

“And again?”

“And again.”

And so they did ― over, and over, and over.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading ♡
> 
> This was not betaed, so please forgive me if there were too many mistakes =3=  
> To my prompter, again - I know I kind of twisted your original idea a bit, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
